FFVIII 50 Years Later
by Auria
Summary: The gang is now living in a senior citizen's home. How do they act 50 years later? How hard is life for the nurses?
1. Default Chapter

FFVIII - 50 Years Later  
  
  
  
It was an ordinary day in the "Balamb Senior Citizen's Home".....  
  
Squall playing chess with Seifer...Rinoa is knitting a dog sweater....Selphie is petting her cat Fluffy....Quistis is enjoying her favorite show, Martha Stewart Zell is waiting for his lunch....and Irvine is hitting on any nurses that pass by...........they're all living in the Senior Citizen's Home in Balamb....  
  
*nurse brings Zell some applesauce*  
  
Zell- What the hell is this? I asked for hotdogs!!  
  
Nurse- Mr. Dincht, you're only alowd to have soft foods....  
  
Zell- Bring me some god damned hot dogs! I don't remember the last time I had a hot dog...must we go through this everyday? All I want is a hot dog!!  
  
Irvine (from across the room)- Hey nurse...I could use a little help over here, if you know what I mean *eyebrow waggle*  
  
Selphie- Oh no.............Fluffy........you need to start using the litter box.....*cat shit in her lap*  
  
Quistis- *is staring at the TV, watching Martha Stewart, drool dribbling down her face*  
  
Nurse- I'm really sorry--  
  
Zell- No! When I say hotdog...I mean hotdog!! *starts having a heart attack from all the yelling and stress*  
  
Nurse- Oh no! Help! * some more nurses come and wheel Zell off to the hospital next door to the home*  
  
Selphie- *playing with the cat shit*  
  
Seifer- No! Thats cheating....you can't win me! Against the rules!  
  
Squall- .......oph yesh i cadgh  
  
Seifer- Put in your fuckin teeth.....  
  
Squall- Finoa....wheyre mah feef?  
  
Rinoa- *holds up sweater* Do you think this will fit the dog?  
  
Squall-huh?  
  
Rinoa- The dog. I think its a perfect fit.  
  
Nurse- *takes the sweater* Rinoa, hunny, you have no dog...  
  
Rinoa- Oh yes I do!  
  
Squall- My feef!!  
  
Selphie- *smelling the cat shit on her fingers*  
  
Quistis- *hits the TV with her cane* Comertials taking to damn long damnit! *hits it again*  
  
Irvine- *pinches the nurses ass as she walks in front of him and over to the table to get Squall's teeth* Thats what Im talkin bout....nice firmness!!  
  
Nurse- *ignores Irvine and hands Squall his teeth*  
  
Squall- Thank you...now where were we--- *looks at Seifer*  
  
Seifer- *is snoring, face on the chessboard*  
  
Selphie-*licking the cat shit on her fingers*  
  
Irvine- I think someone forgot to change my catheder (sp?) *eyebrow waggle*  
  
Quistis- *is still watching re-runs of Martha Stewart* great potting idea.....*scribbles in notebook*  
  
and so the madness continues......poor nurses................. 


	2. Chapter Two Edea

It was just another ordinary day in Balamb Senior Citizens Home...  
  
Quistis is watching Martha Stewart with Zell, who is having a hard time concentrating on the show; Seifer is still on the SAME move on the chess game against Squall; Selphie has had a bath and Fluffy was murdered by one of the nurses, so now Selphie is sitting in the corner hating the world; Irvine is flipping through a porno mag; and Rinoa is knitting the dog sweater for Angelo.  
  
Zell- So whats that?  
  
Quistis- (a bit irritably) A potting plant.  
  
Zell- What do they do with those?  
  
Quistis- (more irritably) Plant plants.  
  
Rinoa- I need more yarn...  
  
Squall- For the last time, Angelo died twenty years ago!  
  
Rinoa- ...bastard...  
  
Squall- Is that your new word? I thought any insultive referance to me was "meanie".  
  
~Just then Edea walks into the room, looking 18 years old~  
  
Edea- Look at all my children!  
  
Selphie- (mutters from the corner in a demonic tone) Bitch.  
  
Edea- Why Selphie!  
  
Irvine- (holds up a hand to stop Edea's scolding) Don't bother, she hates the world. (whispers) Fluffy died...  
  
Edea- (nods in understanding)  
  
Seifer- Say, Edea, why do you look so young?  
  
Edea- Well, Seifer, you shoulda guessed by now that i don't age. I mean, remember when we tried to take over the world? I was like...twenty years older than you then, and I didn't look it. Why should I look it now?  
  
Everyone- (oohs and aahs and nods in agreement)  
  
Seifer- (face on the chessboard, asleep from moments before she started talking)  
  
Zell- (still questioning Quistis about Martha Stewart) So they put plants in those?  
  
Quistis- Yes Zell! They plant plants in those pots!  
  
~moment of silence at Quistis's outburst~  
  
Zell- (unsurely) So......does that pot.....have anything to do with....say....hot dogs?  
  
Quistis- (deep breath) No, Zell, the pot does not have ANYTHING WHATSOEVER to do with HOTDOGS!!!  
  
Zell- Okay......  
  
Selphie- (twists her head around like the excorcist chick)  
  
Rinoa- (has heart attack)  
  
Everyone- (cheers that Rinoa is dead)  
  
Squall- (does the robot, even in his old age, in celebration)  
  
Nurses- (take aspirin)  
  
Okai...I know this cahppy wasn't as good as the last one, but what the hell, you ask for another chap and I gave you one, right? Eheheh....review? 


End file.
